


Daddy Mine

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Daddy Will, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Daddy Kink, Omega Purr, Omega Will Graham, Power Shifts, Praise Kink, Scenting, Submissive Hannibal, mentions of mpreg, pwp fluff, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal have a unique relationship for an Alpha and Omega.





	Daddy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into serious Daddy kink. *hides* 
> 
> Inspired by the MANY pictures I found of Hugh with his collars open.

 

“Is there any reason in particular that you leave your shirt collars open?”

 

Will smiled. “Does it offend you?”

 

“Of course not, but it can be taken as flagrantly displaying your neck glands to certain alphas.”

 

Will sighed, ran a hand over his gland, and stretched his neck out. “I just don’t see a reason to be uncomfortable to please an alpha. Any alpha who deserves me would honestly not care about that shit. I think they’d like it.”

 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Some alphas would think your openness appealing, yes.”

 

He unfolded his legs and left them hanging open. “Alphas like to pretend they prefer dominating but really they like to be taken hold of. Kept.”

 

“Have you ever...kept...an alpha, Will?”

 

Will arched his neck to the left and rubbed it. 

 

“No one’s appealed to me.”

 

Hannibal leaned forward and Will could hear him breathe in. “No one at all?”

 

Will wiggled in his seat and licked his lips. 

 

“Maybe there’s....someone. I do have a thing for older men. Daddy types, you know?”

 

He watched Hannibal’s nostrils flare. 

 

“Daddies generally are the ones to dominant a relationship.”

 

Will leaned forward. “I didn’t say the Alpha was going to be the Daddy.”

 

Hannibal moaned and fell onto his knees at Will’s feet. “Will...”

 

Will ran a hand through his hair, messing it, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“What’s my name?”

 

Hannibal looked up at him with such perfect submission Will could hardly take it. 

 

“Daddy.”

 

“You’re so cute wanting situations like that, remembering where we began,” Will teased, freeing his cock, “Daddy loves you, but it’s a little bit too much sometimes.”

 

Hannibal licked his cock and Will pulled his hair, the sensation of his tongue sending waves of pleasure through him. 

 

Hannibal lifted his head and whispered, “Thank you, Daddy. You’re very good to me.”

 

“You wanna knot me, Alpha?”

 

“Very much.”

 

“Then get to it.”

 

Will let Hannibal take off his jeans, moving his hips as they fell along with his briefs. The thick hardness of Hannibal was visible when he stood and Will licked his lips as he took off his shirt.

 

“Let me see, Baby.”

 

Hannibal pulled out his cock, barely letting his trousers fall past his thighs, removed his shirt, and waited patiently for instruction. 

 

Will inhaled the scent of his arousal, took in the way he stood still, and pressed two fingers inside himself. He moaned as he stroked his cock and shook with the force of his want. 

 

“Daddy....”

 

“Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me till I can’t breathe anything but your name.” 

 

Hannibal rushed forward to grab his legs, pulling Will up before he thrust in without a word. The fullness of him, the completion, made Will purr. 

 

Will dug his nails unto Hannibal’s back and cried out every time he thrust back inside again, breathing out words of praise Will Hannibal sucked on his mate mark. 

 

“Daddy loves you so much, Baby. You make me feel so good. So wet for your perfect knot, Hannibal. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop....”

 

Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s cock but was slapped away and the confusion in his eyes was as much a turn on as his obedience. 

 

“Wanna come on your knot, Baby. Can you make Daddy come?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I....”

 

Will kissed him softly, hardly a touch, and bit hard enough to bleed when they parted. He felt Hannibal shudder as he licked his lips. 

 

“Be a good boy and make Daddy come, Alpha,” he whispered, running his hand over Hannibal’s mate mark, “Remind me of why I chose to keep you.”

 

Hannibal whimpered, nuzzling against his arm, and fought for breath as he answered. 

 

“I am yours and you are mine.”

 

Will felt the words hit him right at his omegan core and thrust up as he purred. 

 

“Always.”

 

He felt his head hit the back of the chair as Hannibal drilled into him again, over and over while Will called his name. Will finally spilled hard between them when Hannibal bit hard into his mark and waves of pleasure reverberated through him as the alpha’s knot filled. Hannibal’s warm breath tickled the new wound as he pulled back from Will’s mark, and he crashed their mouths together as he thrust twice more before he locked them together and started to pulse inside. 

 

Will bit into him softly, a gift, and licked the blood from the new mark with care. He scented Hannibal’s cheek. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Hannibal hugged him. “You are uncomfortable?”

 

“Nothing I’m not used to, Baby.”

 

He sighed happily as Hannibal’s knot hit his inner pleasure when they moved, kissing his shoulder, and when they lay on the couch side by side he felt like he’d gone back in time. 

 

Hannibal licked his mark again. 

 

“The blood of love welled up in my heart with a slow pain,” Hannibal whispered, lifting his head. 

 

Will smiled and touched his cheek as felt Hannibal’s knot pulse inside him again.

 

“Is that your way of saying I’m a pain?”

 

“You are my heart, my soul, my life.”

 

Will wrapped legs around his back and pulled him closer. “Mmm....I like that.”

 

“You make me happier than I’ve ever been even after all this time.”

 

He felt tears in his eyes. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

The feeling of them tied together, conjoined in union, was something Will never wanted to stop. He knew it would only last a few more minutes, meant only for fleeting perfection, but he craved it still. 

 

“There is not a more perfect omega in all the world,” Hannibal said, kissing him, “My beautiful, amazing....”

 

Will purred, long and loud, content so much he could hardly breathe. His purrs were not rare, almost constant, but he knew Hannibal felt such pride in being their cause. 

 

“Alpha....baby...please.”

 

Hannibal rocked into him once more, the last bit of knot to quench Will’s need, and pulled out only to start to lick inside. Will groaned as his legs fell back onto the cushions and his body arched up from the couch. His inner pleasure felt every sensitive lick and he quivered as an orgasm was ripped from him again. He pulled hard on the alpha’s hair and his vision blurred as Hannibal lifted his head, licking his lips.

 

“Delicious.”

 

“If I pass out again no sex for a week,” Will teased, fighting to catch his breath.

 

Hannibal laughed as he pulled him into his arms. “The accomplishment is worth the punishment, Will.”

 

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest. 

 

“What’s my name?”

 

Hannibal showed his neck and frowned as he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

Will pressed two fingers to his mark. 

 

“That’s better.”

 

He didn’t move. 

 

“Go get something to clean us off.”

 

Will watched as he entangled himself from him and the sad set of his shoulders was adorable. Hannibal hated to be scolded, though they both knew it was hardly a huge infraction, and after he left Will looked around the room. 

 

It hardly felt as if any time had passed but he still remembered that first day like yesterday. His fear at being his true self, Hannibal’s acceptance, and the sexual tension that finally broke during a particularly angry session. 

 

They liked to joke sometimes that murder brought them together but in all honestly it had. If Will hadn’t been the unstable FBI omega consultant he was he may have never met Hannibal at all.

 

Hannibal returned with a warm washcloth, a cheese plate, and two glasses of wine on a tray that he set on the floor beside them. 

 

Will was silent as Hannibal cleaned him, but leaned in to every touch, and watched as his alpha cleaned himself with the same care. He waited until Hannibal was finished to grab his hand. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It was my mistake.”

 

“It’s not like you have to call me...”

 

Hannibal took Will’s hand to his cheek. 

 

“I love that you’re my Daddy,” he said, “And I feel truly privileged to be yours.”

 

Will smiled. “Even without kids?”

 

“Children are irrelevant. Besides...you already have a Baby, don’t you?” 

 

Will bit his bottom lip as he smiled. “I do.”

 

“We have been together six years and every moment has been.....”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Hannibal kissed Will’s palm and let his hand fall. “Now, it is time for sustenance.” 

 

They lay naked in each other’s arms for the next hour on Hannibal’s patient couch and fed each other from the cheese plate. Hannibal knew all his favorites and even had included the sausage made from that dog fighting ring a week prior. 

 

Will started to doze off after finishing both their glasses of wine, his eyes heavy, and let Hannibal carry him to bed without complaint. He sighed as Hannibal settled in behind him just before the lights went out, and his purr echoed through the bedroom. 

 

“Goodnight, Baby.”

 

Hannibal kissed his mark softly. 

 

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

 


End file.
